jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
Let's Make A Toast
Let's Make A Toast is JWTM's second official mixtape (the successor towards the first JWTM mixtape, Fast Kid Rapper). The official next mixtape is The Swaggin' Evolution (late 2016), which is JWTM's third studio mixtape. The mixtape will be release though Eligible Class Records. JWTM's group, Monstaa Piranhas, will also release some solo material of his on this tape. JWTM wrote all his lyrics as JoeySideFire. This mixtape will be made in advanced and is planned to be released by July 17, 2016 (JWTM's 19th birthday). Rumors guests Jale3l, Finesse J, Slice Scilla, Bizzle Biz, Prince Ali, Royalty, Diamond The Ruler, and etc. The first single, "Right At Home", rumored to premiere on January 1, 2016 on JoeySideFire. The mixtape is reported to have only 17 songs as a regular mixtape. The deluxe edition is reported to have at least 5 more tracks on it. Background & Release (2016) JWTM's release for this mixtape, Let's Make A Toast, is coming out at least sometime in 2016. The mixtape artwork has JWTM faded in the background with a trophy marked with the sign "#LMAT" on it with 4 boxes in the middle of the photo as "Let's Make A Toast" is marked on the bottom of the trophy. Mixtape producers: JoeySideFire, Bamfi, Omito, DJ Lobotomize and etc. All songs taken off this mixtape will be: "Hurry Up", "Unsatisfied", "Keep It To The Maximum" (feat. Pitbull, Skrillex, Chris Brown, Trinidad James, LMFAO, Far East Movement & Black Eyed Peas), "Marching Of Top Of Hope", "Still Remain Marvelous", "Till' I Go Numb" (feat. Bei Maejor & Trey Songz), "The Micro Bot", "Mysterious Force" and etc. Track listing Tracks Unlisted tracks * "Let's Make A Toast" (feat. Royalty, Sporadic & King Lyriq) (prod. by Nathan Fresco) * "Right At Home" (prod. by Omito) * "Would This Ever Slide?" (feat. Prince Ali & Sporadic) (prod. by Omito) * "Electrical Energy" (prod. by Hot Sizzle) * "Vandalism In The Streets" (feat. Nuance, Prince Ali, Slice Scilla, TaeDaGoon & Wordplay 92) * "Almost Famous" (prod. by Omito) * "I'm Down For My Life" (feat. SYB, Slice Scilla & Tonio) (prod. by Bamfi Beats, using: "Live Forever ASAP Rocky Type Beat") * "Masterlock" (performed by Monstaa Piranhas feat. SYB & Tonio) (prod. by JoeySideFire & Wonya Love) * "Numbers Cover" (reprod. by DJ Lobotomize) * "Flying Car / Jetpack" (feat. BreCreation & SYB) (prod. by JoeySideFire) * "Ranch Dressing" (feat. Jale3l & Simba) * "One More Chance" (hit-single) (prod. by Omito) * "Deadpool" (hit-single) by Omito * "Lemonade" by MJ Nichols * "Rookie" (feat. Prince Ali & Finesse J) by BamfiBeats * "Spittin' Ether" (performed by Monstaa Piranhas feat. Apostacris) * "Ozone Layer" (performed by Monstaa Piranhas feat. TaeDaGoon) Deluxe Edition tracks * "Key 2 Ur Heart (Interlude)" by Theophilus * "Man of the House" (feat. Big Bizzle & QellThaKid) By Omito * "Trophies" (feat. Rico Truss, Tonio & QellThaKid) by Taz Taylor & Nick Mira * "Back 2 My Roots" (feat. Nuance, Prince Ali & Royalty) * "Lab Expenses" (feat. Sporadic & TaeDaGoon) Removed tracks * "I'll Never Fade" * "Abducted" * "Trapped In A Vortex" * "A Swarm Will Follow" * "Beware Of The Lion" (performed by Xtreme McPhilly) * "Spaceship" (feat. Kid Cudi) * "Makin' Millions" (feat. Mr. Spacelyy) * "Fight Zombies" (performed by Xtreme McPhilly) * "Sandwiches Cover" (performed by Xtreme McPhilly) * "Look Upon Myself" (performed by Xtreme McPhilly) Gallery JWTM Right At Home.jpg JWTM Almost Famous (Remastered).jpg JWTM Numbers Cover (Remastered).jpg JWTM Deadpool (prod. by Omito).jpg JWTM Lemonade.jpg JWTM Electrical Energy.jpg JWTM Trophies.jpg Category:Mixtapes Category:JWTM Mixtapes